mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
World War III: Black Gold Map Game
This map game is all new. This is a world at war. The human race here will face the most brutal war in history. The world is slipping towards annihilation in this war. Now the players in this map game will fight the last human war. Will humanity be united or will it become extinct? The fate of the world is in your hands. Rules *Oil is a very valuable commodity and its useful for many resources soo, you use oil for every last military movement except for nuclear weapons and advanced techs and other stuff, but be careful, you must be able to protect your oil infrastructure or else your nation would descend into chaos and out of the game, unless you have access to alternatives. *Space Colonization is a very useful thing if you want. After all even I would attempt space colonies should Earth get annihilated but remember, those colonies must be self-sufficient first if it is ever to survive the extinction level event ending. *You have to watch out for Earth's own ecological balance, if Earth is wiped out of life. It ends with an immediate game over and means an extinction level event ending. This can be caused by either extreme global warming (beyond 6 degrees) or nuclear war. *The players' own selected nations, if they have a space program need to be divided into 2 groups:Earth nations and colonies. Ex.United States of America/United Colonies of America. The latter refers to its space colonies. *The only way to defeat a nation is to crush all resistance entirely and take all their cities. In other words it must be total annihilation. *3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED!!! *You can use alliances, but however as the war progresses, there maybe a chance they may turn against you either out of desperation, or from political or economic reasons. So watch out who to ally with. *If too many nuclear weapons are used on the planet or the world average temperature reaches critical levels then the game ends with an extinction level event ending. *Your choices affect the final outcome of the war sooo be careful with every decision because once done. It cannot be reversed. *Oh and be as realistic as possible in this map game. I hate it when people arent realistic. *3 nations for each player. As the timeline progresses, the prelude to war will serve as a founding for every faction. *Once a nation is out of the equation, you must cross it out and write down what happened to it in parenthesis. *In order to win WWIII, you must defeat the opposition along with your allies, that is as long as they dont turn on you. *Each user has a total of 10 turns per year, but they don't have to use all of them. Globalfirepower Rule *Each user can have a country in top 4 at globalfirepower.com (USA, Russia, China, India) *Each user can have two countries from the rest of the world, and it doesn't matter which countries. If all countries in top 4 are already taken, you can have three countries from the rest of the world. Nations Here are the nations of the war. Feel free to put the name of your selected nation/faction and add your signature on it. USA-Capt.stark1972 (talk) IranCapt.stark1972 (talk) IsraelCapt.stark1972 (talk) India Mafia (talk) New Zealand Mafia (talk) Germany Mafia (talk) Japan Feudalplague (talk) 19:30, July 15, 2013 (UTC) North Korea:Feudalplague (talk) 02:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) South Korea:Feudalplague (talk) 02:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Italy RamDarre (talk) 21:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Ireland RamDarre (talk) 21:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Australia RamDarre (talk) 21:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Russia -- Reximus55 (talk) United Kingdom -- Reximus55 (talk) United Nations (Regulation of Geopolitics) OreoToast555(Talk) 21:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) South Africa-This is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 22:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) BotswanaThis is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 22:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) SeychellesThis is UglyTurtle, Signing off. 22:29, July 15, 2013 (UTC) China:Warman555 Vietman:warman555 Mongoloa:Warman555 Brazil G greg e (talk) Argentina G greg e (talk) Colombia G greg e (talk) Wall of Shame Here are all the players that are banned from the game. Eco-Balance Level Here will be displayed Earth's ecological balance. *Level 1 - Normal - Current Level *Level 2 - Becoming Unbalanced *Level 3 - Unbalanced *Level 4 - Dangerously Unbalanced *Level 5 - Critical Radiation Levels Radiation levels are shown here. *Level 1 - Normal - Current Level *Level 2 - Mild *Level 3 - Moderate *Level 4 - High *Level 5 - Critical Average Temperature Here the average planetary temperature is displayed (+15 degrees) 10 degrees 9.5 9 degrees 8.5 8 degrees 7.5 7 degrees 6.5 6 degrees 5.5 5 degrees 4.5 4 degrees 3.5 3 degrees 2.5 2 degrees 1.5 1 degrees 0.5 - current 0 degrees Mods *Head mod: Capt. Stark (talk)creator of the map game) *Mod of the mod: Mafia (talk) Mod types *Climate mod: Mafia (talk) *Nuclear Annihilation mod: Capt.stark1972 (talk) *Total Annihilation mod: Mafia (talk) *E.L.E. mod: Capt.stark1972 (talk) *Geopolitics mod:OreoToast555 *Resources mod: Reximus55 *Natural Disasters mod:Reximus55 *Space Disasters Mod:Reximus55 *Map Mod: Warman555 Timeline The timeline starts in present day which will serve as a prelude to war. When the tipping point is reached WWIII officially begins. Every 15 years shall be archived similar to the Future Map Game and a Diplomacy menu shall be opened up as soon as players begin to join the map game. 2013 Mod event: The world still suffers from the Great Recession. North America:'' '''The United States suffers as its housing market has once again crashed, but many of its other industries are secure. NATO still survives as do most other US alliances. South America: Brazil begins to rise as an emerging superpower as it economy has been boosted by its recent exploitation of the massive oil reserve under its coast. Europe: Tensions between NATO and Russia slowly increase as the Russian involvement in the Russian Civil war is causing great concern to the Eurpean powers. Africa/Middle east: Egypt has suffered another regime change as their struggle for democracy continues, the Syrian civil war continues. Asia/Oceania: The Growing power of the PRC is stunted as the recession hits them hard stagnating their economy. A landmakr Trade Deal between Korea and Japan is signed prompting a notable cushion from the recession Japan: 'We amend our Constitution allowing for a notable increase to the Self Defence forces to 500,000 by the year 2015 as well as double our Naval Procurement. The Deal with Korea heavily unites the Two nations erasing many of the tensions between the two giant East asian economies. '''GKR: '''following the Unification of Korea the Greater Korean Republic or GKR is created Kim Jong Un is caputred. the North Koreans are used as a cheap Labor base to highly expand the Economy and build up the North as well, however labor protection is used to prevent exploitation of the North. '''Indonesia: '''We begin economic improvement as well as infrastructural improvement and begin looking to find a larger trade partner. Oil is drilled for sale on the market. Trade is offered to the GKR and Japan '''USA:'We attempt to fix the problem by promoting renewables within the construction industry as well as promote the computer and biotech industry to revitalize the American economy. Military buildup begins near the Syrian-Israeli border and the Syrian-Turkish border as America now wants to help the Syrian Opposition. The USA invades Syria, albeit reluctantly, to help the rebels and topple Assad. The US also halts its withdrawl from Afganistan until the Irani problem is dealt with. US forces are on DEFCON 2, the closest the world is to WWIII since the Cuban Missile Crisis. '''Upgrades research by 0.25. *'American Diplomacy:'Hey Indonesia, how about America, we could use that, we need to improvise our economy so what do ya say, you want to trade. *'Indonesian Dip: '''We accept '''Israel:'Israel begins nuclear testing on September 5, 2013.This causes tension to rise in the Middle East,especially with Jordan, Lebanon and Syria. Israel invades Lebanon,Syria and Jordan in an attempt to reach Irani borders. Israel claims that they need those 3 nations in order to fight off Iran and they are helping America dispose of Assad. *'The UN places economic and political sanctions on Israel.' *'The UN threatens to use military force against Israel if they do not withdraw from the three nations immediately.' Iran:'Days before the Israeli nuclear tests Iran tests out its own nukes and builds up for war. This causes further tension to rise in the Middle East. Iran responds by blocking the Strait of Hormuz. Iran tightens the blockade instead of stopping saying that their threats dont scare them and invades Iraq and Afganistan. *'The UN places economic and political sanctions on Iran. *'The UN threatens to use military force against Iran if they do not discontinue blocking the Strait.' *'The UN sends a military force of 100,000 from various member nations to push back the Iranians from Iraq and Afghanistan.' Ireland: '''Ireland drafts 50,000 and builds barracks. The nuclear program begins, and a bomb is being built. '''China: improves military and goverment is granting some freedom. sends aid to israil Vietnam:asks china to talk of of a union between the two nations. we buy 10 jets fromchina Mongolia: asks china for a union Category:Map Games Category:World War III Category:World War III:Black Gold Map Game